


Show Me Your World

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Big Ben - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, French reader, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Westminster, cute jacob, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Jacob takes the foreign reader around London, and shows her some of the main attractions. However, Jacob plans a surprise journey to a place that she's been wanting to visit for a long long time! Gets really cute !





	

“Cette bière est mauvais!”, you yell in your native language as you take a small, and quick sip of the beer that Jacob was gulping.

Sitting next to the Assassin in one of London’s most popular, and overly-crowded pubs, you could not help but stare at the man as he took down the entire glass in less than ten seconds; your jaw kept on dropping even lower as your eyes fixed themselves on his Adam’s apple bobbling in and out while taking down the entire drink.

“Ahh—I don’t quite understand what you just said, love.”, Jacob responds just after slamming the glass blandly down on the wooden bar. “But from that queasy look on your pretty face, I could pretty much tell that you did not like it, dear.”, he continues his sentence as he wipes the excess liquid from his lips with a sleeve.

Taking yet again one last gulp before finishing it all, Jacob’s cheeks turn red and lets his head rest down on the wooden bar, narrowing his eyes on you. “I trust you’re enjoy your time here, love?”, he says sarcastically as he watches you spin around your stool like a bored child. “But—I just don’t know where to take you at this time of the day.”, saying while burying his flushed face between his hands.

“We could at least leave this—grubby and noisy place…”, you say back to Jacob while bringing your face closer to his so he could hear you. The pub was pretty loud, considering the fact that most nobles and wealthy men liked to start debates on certain matters, and let’s just say that they liked to discuss it rather loudly.

Turning away from Jacob and slipping your body off the metal stool, you made your way towards the pub’s entrance, and awaited Jacob impatiently outside. “Ugh—ma tête…”, you mumble to yourself as you place one of your hands on your forehead and close your eyes in pain. Your head was pounding mercilessly against your skull, it was either from the drink or from the noise—you were not sure.

“Uhh—excuse me, love. The beer is kicking in, and I don’t feel quite well.”, Jacob complained as he stretched his arms out to the side, yawning rather loudly while standing next to you. He felt a little bit rude, and bad at the same time, since he wanted to show you around London a little before you left for Paris again. “So, Madam (Y/N), what would you suggest _we_ do to pass time?”, he inquired in a soft tone, and you could sense some remorse in his tone.

Turning around swiftly with the corners of your lips curved upwards. “Surely there’s more to London than—bars!”, you exclaimed rather delightfully, raising your hands above your head and turning about yourself. “What about the parks, the Churches, the scenery? Oh, how I would love to see London from some tall building, no?”, you continue talking passionately.

Taking off his top-hat, and running his calloused fingers through his brown hair; Jacob lifted one eyebrow upwards, while trying to form a slight smirk on his face. “Well—dear, there is not much to London…other than its pu—.”, Jacob’s words were suddenly cut off by yours.

“—Well of course there is! You have seen it all, Jacob. It’s time you showed me too…”, you reply while taking small steps towards the man, begging him to show you around. “You know…with your whole climbing skills, and all…trying to _show off_.”, you said smirking back at him.

Jacob let a small chuckle escape his lips, “Show off?”, he said while taking a glance at you. “It’s called, ‘ _skill_ ’, love.”, Jacob scoffed, trying to praise himself. “However, I do—know of a place…”.

“Really! I mean… you don’t have to…if you’re feeling forced to.”, you got a little bit over excited at his words, and could not maintain it. However, you lowered your voice and pitch; continuously looking down at the stony ground and back at Jacob’s face.

Chuckling yet again at your childish yet adorable actions, Jacob took your little hand in his and gazed into you wide (Y/E/C) eyes before promising you to go somewhere ‘secret’ at dawn. “How about, I take you somewhere tonight, Hmm? You would be able to see the ‘beauté’ of London, if _that’s how you say it_ ; what do you think, (Y/N)?”, the Assassin said in a delicate manner while still managing to maintain your alluring gaze.

A wide and charming upward curve formed itself on your delicate face, bringing out your best feature; _your smile_. Whilst gazing into Jacob’s hazel eyes, you whispered softly, “ _Oui_.”.

The sun’s rays were starting to diminish gradually over time, allowing the night sky to entirely cover and eat up London’s landscapes and streets. Jacob promised to meet you near that same local bar the two of you visited in the early afternoon. Lingering impatiently, not being able to hold in your excitement; you started to fidget around while wondering where Jacob plans to take you in a while. You could feel the exploding shots of excitement in your veins as the adrenaline rushed through them, making you wonder about around the bar while waiting for Jacob’s appearance.

“Finally!”, you said to yourself before spotting Jacob’s figure and shadow from a distance. The Assassin hastened towards you, forming a big and cocky smile upon his face.

“Sorry for the delay, Madam.”, trying to gasp for air as he rushed towards you. “Shall we?”, Jacob extended his arm towards you, waiting for you to respond.

“Let’s.”, you reply while looking down and smiling, your cheeks flushed and your eyes glistening with excitement. Giving your little hand to Jacob’s big and rough ones, the two of you walked into the dark and dimly-lit streets of London. “So, Jacob, are you going to tell me where you’ll be taking me this fine evening?”, you inquired while looking at Jacob from the side.

“It’s a _surprise_ , dear.”, he replied, looking straight ahead whilst maintaining that smug smirk on his face. “Trust me, it’s worth the wait.”.

“I know you won’t disappoint!”, you lifted your head up and gazing at the night sky.

The stroll that you two shared did not last too long, and you looked confused as to why Jacob stood next to the tallest building in Westminster, Big Ben. It was so vast and tall, that your neck almost snapped backwards as you tried to fix your eyes on the vantage point.

“Jacob, why are we stopping?”, questioning the man confusingly. “Wait—you can’t be serious, can you?”.

Taking a quick glance at you before looking back up towards the enormous and old building, Jacob lifted one of his eyebrows again, “What? Do you want me to escort you back home then?”, the Assassin replied sarcastically at your remarks.

It was as if your bewitching eyes have not gazed upon such gigantic buildings. Opening your mouth halfway, and gasping at Jacob’s words; your heart started to pound quickly against your chest, as a result of your obvious excitement. Letting your arm slip from Jacob’s grip, you immediately took a couple of small steps backwards, in order to provide your eyes with a better view of this massive beauty. It’s stony and concrete blocks did it justice, providing a wonderful and antique look, with its massive illuminating clocks placed on all four sides.

“Jacob…it’s so—it’s so beautiful.”, muttering while gasping at the building as you stared at it from top to bottom, well half-way up really since you couldn’t see the top. Looking back at Jacob, you held his gaze for a while before taking him by the hands and rushing towards the entrance.

Her actions took him off guard, securing his top hat on his head as she pulled him swiftly by the arm—rushing towards the stairs that led to the Clock’s enchanting balcony. “Whoa! Take it easyyy there love! The tower won’t flee, I promise!”, Jacob yelled as his voice echoed through the empty and dark streets of Westminster.

The two of you hastily ascended the stairs, having you ahead of Jacob while grabbing his large hands, as if you knew the place better than he did. The sound of both of your feet stomping against the metal stairs echoed throughout the building, and so did your soft giggles as you watched Jacob almost stumble and fall down the stairs; trying to catch up to you. Picking up his top hat that tumbled down the stairs and racing back to you.

“My God, Jacob—you are so slow. And you call yourself an Assassin?”, you said mockingly to Jacob, watching him closely as he struggled to catch up to you.

“Oi! I can actually race you to the top. Are you up for the challenge, (Y/N)?”, Jacob asked before slightly pushing you away to the side and galloping up the stairs, fastening his top hat safely before rushing upwards.

You and Jacob raced each other to the top of the tower, where the balcony was located. Constantly giggling and chuckling loudly as your jolly voiced filled the tower, you would also sometimes pull Jacob backward by his coat, and rush in front of him; just for the sake of teasing him.

Finally, you managed to reach the balcony before Jacob, gasping while placing one hand on top of your chest—feeling your heart hammering against your chest as if it wanted to leave your body. Turning around slowly to face the balcony, you stood there idly—and paused. Your eyes, glistening with joy, lips parted, and breathes less frequent. Taking slow steps towards the balcony before resting your elbows on the metal railing, you gasped at the enchanting sight before you, London.

“Well, here it is, love. _London,_ with all its beauty and charms.”, Jacob said to you softly, before positioning himself next to you, rubbing his sweaty face with his sleeve—taking his top hat off so the cold air could rush itself through his brown strands. “Do whatever you wish, dear! **_Yell, scream, say something. Anything!_** No one could hear you.”.

Still paying him no attention, scanning the city before you, and embracing his beauty. The light stands illuminating almost every corner of Westminster, leaving the alleyways dark. Buckingham Palace, in all its might, radiating off its antiquity and beauty. The Thames, still busy with some ships, yet very glittery despite all the waste that was accumulated in it. Fascinated and captivated by its elegance and grace, you continued to scan every possible and visible borough, before turning back to Jacob and taking an exhilarating breath.

“For someone coming from rather a very—alluring and glamorous place; I must say, I am rather surprised by you, (Y/N).”, Jacob declared before looking back at you, gazing into you enticing (Y/E/C) eyes.

“Yes—Paris is indeed very beautiful, but this…”, you stopped as you failed to find words that would do this place justice.

Raising one eyebrow yet again, and parting his lips a little; Jacob looked as confused as ever. “I see… I am guessing you like the fog, the filthy factories—oh and you might as well inhale the intoxicating polluted air!”, he mocked.

Ignoring his blunt remarks, you tuned again to face the city before you, sighing in relief.

“I’m sorry—(Y/N), I didn’t mean to sound off as rude.”, clearing his throat before realizing that his words did not clearly portray his thoughts.

“I wish Jean were here…”, whispering softly to yourself, as Jacob’s voice mumbled in the background; holding out a necklace locket and tightened your grip around it—closing your eyes.

Pausing—trying to comprehend your words, Jacob was startled, “—Who?”, he stopped talking mid-way and angled his face—staring at you.

“My lover, Jean”, you replied in a soft yet sorrow tone, keeping your eyes closed and your hands tensed.

Jacob felt his knees weaken at your words, a _lover_? Since when? He thought to himself for a second before asking yet another inquisitive question. “You have—a lover? (Y/N)…”.

“He’s dead—executed by some…obtuse and futile guards.”, almost wanting to yell, and cry. However, not wanting to look fragile in front of Jacob, you held back the tears; looking up towards the sky and chuckling.

Looking around him hesitantly, not knowing what to say to you; Jacob could not have placed himself in a more delicate situation. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jacob stated, “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I wasn’t—awa”, his words cut off by your cold finger pressing against his dry lips, almost immediately.

“I don’t want to hear it—the past it gone.”, shushing him while smiling; and admiring his sharp features, his bright eyes, and his clear-cut stubble. Removing your finger from his lips, and taking a couple of steps backwards, you rested your elbows once again against the railings.

“I mean—I didn’t…wasn’t aware that you were…”, Jacob continued to apologize.

 ** _“Why are you so jealous, Jacob?”_** , you inquired while giving him a slight smirk.

Looking at you with wide eyes, Jacob denied his obvious emotions and stuttered. “I am _not jealous_ , (Y/N)—it’s called being _concerned._ ”, he smiled as he tried to cover up for his embarrassment while stressing on his words.

Rolling your eyes at him, you walked towards the stairs that eventually led to the building’s exit. Looking at Jacob as he stood by the railings, “So, are you going to stay up here and _admire_ the view—by yourself?”

Scoffing at your remarks, the Assassin made his way toward you, and managed to descend the stairs, while taking your hands in his. And it took the two of you a while before finally reaching the bottom of the tower, and walking outside into the cool air.

“So, I trust that I shall see you again, _Mademoiselle_?”, Jacob tried to sound sophisticated, but failed miserably as you chuckled at his broken French accent. But bent down and lowered his face onto your little hands, placing a soft and tender kiss upon your skin.

Giggling, you bowed down in response. “Of course, Mr. Frye.”, before gazing back into his eyes and curving the corner of your lips slightly upwards.


End file.
